


Pocket Watches

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blaine Anderstark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had only seen his father twice in his life. Once when he was five and the second time was when he was lying in a hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Watches

He was finally alone. 

Ever since he woke up in the hospital his mother had been by his side. Blaine could hardly look at her red rimmed eyes or pale face. After days of listening to her crying softly, he was finally enjoying the quiet. 

It still hurt to breathe a little, the cracked ribs jostling with every breath. He was so exhausted but every time he closed his eyes he just saw the sneers on the boy’s faces as they beat him nearly to death. 

Blaine stretched his good leg out and tried to ignore the itchiness from the cast on the other. He just wanted to sleep and have a few minutes where he didn’t have to remember the fear and pain. 

A slight shuffling noise outside his door made him crack his eyes open slightly. It took a few seconds before the door opened and a well dressed man entered. 

Blaine had only seen his father once in his life for ten minutes at his fifth birthday. Every year he got a card a few days around his birthday and a short Skype call along with the latest gadget. His father looked just as neat and put together as he did in all his photo shoots. His bright smile was slightly strained at the edges and he looked beyond uncomfortable. 

“Hey champ!” Tony said brightly. “Where’s your mom?”

“She went home to take a shower and a nap,” Blaine mumbled. 

“Oh…” Tony fidgeted and walked closer, a colorful gift in his hands. “How are you feeling?”

“I have four broken ribs, a broken leg, a bleed in my liver, a concussion, a fractured eye socket and fifty three stitches,” Blaine watched as Tony stiffened further. “How do you think I feel?”

Tony’s eyes finally softened. “I’ve been talking to the local authorities about making sure that those boys are going to pay for what they did to you.”

“Yeah.”

Silence followed before Tony sighed. “How can I make this better?”

“You can go back in time and make sure that they finish the job this time,” he felt a sick sense of pleasure as Tony flinched. 

“Don’t…don’t say that…I’m trying to help,” he sighed. 

“I’m gay,” Blaine blurted out, anger rushing through him. “That’s why they did it. It’s why people like that are going to continue doing it.”

Tony scrubbed a hand through his artfully messy hair. “I know I’m not the best dad…not even a good dad but I do love you Blaine. I’m here…isn’t that enough?”

“Yeah, coming to see me after I nearly got beaten to death to throw money at me to make me feel better makes you Superdad,” Blaine spat. 

Tony tapped the present into his hands a few times. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to care without being forced to,” Blaine felt the bravado bleed out and he sagged back into the sheets. “Because I’m hurt and scared and don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know if you know this but I was there the day you were born,” he gently placed a hand on his good leg and squeezed slightly. “You were so, so tiny but when you took my finger you latched on and squeezed so tight. I was so proud to be a father to such a strong kid.”

“Then why leave?” Blaine’s chest hitched.

“I was scared, still am. I have my demons and thought that…I don’t know, that I would ruin you or something. I’m so incredibly proud of you son and I know I need to be a better father. I need to have some of the courage you have.”

“…courage?”

“You came out as a freshman in a public school in Ohio,” Tony smiled and Blaine returned it slightly. “You dealt with bullying and were brave enough to ask another boy out to a school dance.”

Blaine looked down at his hands. “Lot of good it did me.”

“I’ve been on the phone with the best private school in Ohio, Dalton Academy. They have a zero tolerance bullying policy and outstanding academics. Maybe you can go to MIT and go into psychs and education like your old man,” Tony grinned. 

“I’m actually interested in music,” Blaine felt himself blush. 

“Lucky for you they have an award winning show choir,” Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out a brochure. “It’s a great school.”

Blaine flipped through the pamphlet. “It looks pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded before holding out the gift. 

“I really don’t want the latest iPod or iPhone or whatever,” Blaine shrugged, pushing the gift away. 

“Just open it,” Tony rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed softly as he opened it, revealing the gold pocket watch. “It was my grandfathers. I figure you’re kind of an old soul and you would appreciate it. Plus, it would look good with the fancy Dalton uniform.”

“I like it,” Blaine lightly ran his fingers over the metal. 

Tony took a deep breath. “I want to be more in your life. If things had been worse I would have never forgiven myself for not trying harder. I’ll call more, maybe you can come stay with me on your breaks.”

“Really?” Blaine hated how young he sounded. 

“Yeah, I want to hear about your new school and the choir,” a sly smile spread across his face. “Maybe even your new boyfriend when you get one.”

Blaine blushed but his smile didn’t fade.


End file.
